


Catch and Release

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Did you have me mistaken for your other lover?"





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I don't know where this came from but now its here.  


* * *

Abbey’s back arched as her hands gripped the cotton sheets beneath her naked body. Oh God, she was not sure how much longer she could hold on. Her lover’s soft hands caressed her breasts…knowing fingers swept across her rock hard nipples.

“Dear God, oh dear God.”

A warm, rough tongue wrapped around her most precious jewel. Sucking and nipping while Abbey’s eyes fluttered back in her head. She inhaled the strong scent of her want, mixed with her lover’s, and relished its familiarity.

“Ohhh…”

Whimpering, the First Lady grabbed a fistful of the thick hair nestled between her thighs. Her whole body trembled as she moved closer to the edge. Abbey never knew she could stand so close without falling. She thrust forward, tripping through the clouds.

“Claudia Jean! Claudia Jean!” She grasped broad shoulders and her blue-green eyes flew open. Seized by fear, she pushed the person away from her body.

“What's the matter, Abbey?” Jed looked at his wife with concern. He moved close again but his touch was tentative. “Hey, are you alright?”

“I thought…Jed, did I…?”

“Did you what? Did you come? You came alright.” He chuckled, kissing her mouth. Abbey tasted herself on his lips and tongue. “Did you have me mistaken for your other lover?”

“Oh please.” Abbey rolled her eyes as her heartbeat slowed. “He never comes on Tuesdays; he knows it’s our time.”

She allowed her husband to come close again. She let him touch her and she touched him as well. He was hard not soft; too rough instead of tender. He growled her name, biting a little too hard. Abbey grimaced under his thrusting, shutting her eyes tight and seeing the face of another. The most beautiful face she had ever seen. Soft skin, laughing eyes, long arms to pull Abbey into her, and perfect fingers. Those fingers made Abbey come so much she cried. Those lips burned Abbey’s skin but never left their mark.

The mark on her belonged to the man on top of her. The man who still liked to pin her down because she told him once that she liked it. She still loved him in her mind but not her heart. Did he know that she performed her climax? Did he mind that she did not want to be held but would rather curl into herself? Was he only pretending to sleep and knew that she climbed out of bed a little while later?

Afraid of being heard in the bathroom, the First Lady slid into her satin robe. She crept into the sitting room, opened her cell phone and pressed two.

“Hello.” The voice on the other end was drowsy but seemed pleased. The latter may have been Abbey’s imagination.

“Are you alone?”

“No, not tonight.”

“Do you miss me? Why has it been so long since I have seen you? I miss you.”

“I can't talk.”

“Who’s with you?”

“You know who’s with me. I really can't talk, I'm sorry.”

“I don’t know if you are.”

“What do you want from me?” CJ asked. She didn’t sound exasperated, just sad.

“I don't know.”

“Well then I have to say goodnight.”

Abbey heard the soft click of the disconnecting line before she could respond in kind. She thought of calling back but what would be the use? She was taken now, at least Abbey believed her to be. Whatever the truth was, CJ had slipped away. It had been too long since Abbey felt her touch or tasted her skin. Too long since there were whispered promises in the dark…whispered lies. It was over; it had been for some time. Abbey Bartlet’s heart needed to catch up with her mind.

She pushed two on her phone again. This time she listened to the annoying ring until the voicemail picked up.

“Hey, it’s CJ; leave a message at the tone. Thanks, bye.’ **BEEP!**

“If it’s over, tell me it’s over. If you don’t say then I will hold on. I won't have a choice because you know how I feel about you. You have to tell me to let go; at least then, I can try. If you can't say it, then perhaps I am not the only one who still wants this. Goodnight.”

Abbey hung up, leaving the cell phone on the side table. She went back into the bedroom and undressed. Sliding between the sheets, she accepted her husband’s embrace. Abbey softly kissed his sleeping lips. Perhaps she was where she belonged. She made choices long before she met CJ. Once she had been happy…that feeling could return. She and Jed chose each other; their love had always been so strong. It was up to Abbey. Since when did she let others control her destiny?

“Are you alright?” Jed pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

“Mmm, yeah. I'm going to be fine.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Abbey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The days were getting shorter and soon this would be the past. When it was all over Abbey didn’t even know how much time they would have. Moments with Jed were becoming more precious than ever. She had held on for over 30 years, riding up and down on waves that sometimes shook her to her core. It was time to tighten her grip.

***


End file.
